Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-3442408-20130418222357/@comment-3442408-20130430212256
Vraiment passé ! J'ai juste eu mal sur le coup et ça a été. J'ai déjà fait pire xD Et puis étant actuellement aphone je fais plus gaffe à ce qui m'arrive x) *Aaaaaaaaaaaaah xD J'adore cette pub :3* Merci :') C'est fait :D Super Freeeeeeeeeeeezy ! Et donc 1er message maintenant, deuxième demain (au début j'ai failli dire que je ferai tout demain mais je vais faire un effort :3) Quelle volonté :3 *Oh le jeu a évolué. Je m'étais arrêtée à 4 haha.*. Brochy est toujours patiente ;3 Oh magnifique jeu de mot \O/ Mais oui nous faisons un super mur ! Et ce message sera "an another brick in the wall". *you've got it ?* . Elle était super drôle oui :D Bien trouvé :D Théorie Karley 4x22 ? Ouiiiiiiii je veux :D Let's do it, let's do it x5 I've gotta feeling ouh ouh. (*clap clap clap*). Un pingouin sur ses genoux ? *Même si un pingouin n'a pas de genous mais c'est la fatigue right ?* De très loin ça c'est sûr xD Freezien powaaaa'. Va falloir que je vois ça. Pas compris là. J'ai faite à moitié l'autre moitié ce fut au talent pour mon DS xD . Les tomates c'est la vie. C'est vrai mais ça fait pas mal. Au pire dans la narine mais bon. Je vois plein de petit partout ... *oui j'ai regardé le miroir* Il fait partie intégrante de ta vie :D C'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas ce mois-ci ?! :O J'ai hésité ... *musique de Rocky Balboa* For our giht to the party ? *Mahahaha tu t'es fait finnitisé* Ça je crois ... Assez oui x) En plus ô grande bonne nouvelle je pourrai passer mon ooral de bac prochainement \O/ Pas pire que ta finnatisation. Mmmmh oui, c'est fort probable. Je veux toutes tes théories :3 Prend ton temps Freezy, prend ton temps :) *Le qu est resté en arrière. Ou sur le derrière mahahahahahahaha* *sh-t. Merci :')*. TU L'ADORES ?! (*HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii <---- Souffle.*). Tu as de drôles d'objectifs ... M'enfin objectif atteint ce mois-ci :D Tu fais un long travail d'analyse digne d'Horatio ? :P Et un petit poisson rouge ? En fait il est bien revenu ici :3 Tellement prévisible ... mais tellement bon bravo Freezy xD Mais si le jeu où fallait taper sur des taupes qui clignotaient, tu as connu ça hein ? :D Très très mal mais ça achangera bien de d'habitue et c'est plus fun x) Bonne résolution ! Grillée :3 Ça commence par ça. Puis un poker je pense. Du style strip. Où elles n'enlèvent que les chaussettes bien sûr :D (C'est la thoérie des robots qui contrôleront le monde. Cela commence par les claviers d'ordinateurs. Et bientôt ça sera ton micro-onde qui te dirigera. Là je crois que ça va être mon lit.). *demande au Freechy de crier plus fort "Freezy powa"* Ah mais si bien sûr je limitre, tu limitres, il limitre, nous limitrons, vous limitrez, ils limitrent ! tu as réussis à te lever sans dégât ? XD Bien évidemment :D. Le lion est mort ce soiiiiiiiiiiiiiir *bye* *je l'avais déjà faite mais c'est pas grave*. Bref tu es wowotisée. Tu étais en erreur de serveur à ce stade là. Non ne précise pas. Garde le pour toi et partage le avec ton fleuriste x) Mais ça te fait peur aussi normalement. Donc tu t'autopeurise. C'est bon comme mot non ? Exactement. Quoi que tu seras peut être en vie. Je sais pas dans quel état, mais en vie. Mais noooooooooooooooooooooon. *tourne les cibles vers toi pour que tu armes ton arc* (Pas drôle ? ). Tu as de la pluie ? On va vraiment arrêté avec les répères spatio temporels précis. Donc je dirais bonne vie et que je réponds très prochainement à ton message (demain :D). Bonne nuit si tu le vois maintenant ! (Oui j'ai dit pas de repères mais j'avais envie) :D